happytreefriendsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
We're Scrooged!
"We're Scrooged" '''es el quincuagésimo sexto episodio de Happy Tree Friends y el tercero de la tercera temporada. Trama del Episodio Lumpy, usando un sombrero de copa, se encuentra con The Mole, que lleva un sombrero de Santa Claus y está sonando una campana junto a un balde con donaciones. Lumpy toma las monedas del balde y tira una piedra dentro, haciéndole pensar a The Mole que Lumpy hizo una donación. Lumpy entra en la jugueteria de la cual es propietario y se va hacia a parte trasera de la tienda. Allá Toothy está construyendo dentaduras de juguete. Lumpy cuelga su sombrero en un perchero y toma algunos de los dientes de una caja llena de ellos. Retuerce la perilla, pero los dientes no se mueven. Toothy llega para revisar los dientes, pero de repente éstos se activan y le cortan uno de sus dedos. El dedo rebota en la cabeza de Lumpy y cae cerca de Cuddles, un cliente de la tienda. Toma el dedo y éste le llena la cara con sangre. A pesar del temor de Lumpy y Toothy, Cuddles se ríe y se lo muestra a Giggles, quien lo disfruta de igual manera. Pensando que ganaría mucho dinero, Lumpy mira a Toothy sonriendo y teniendo un plan muy descuidado. Toothy, dándose cuenta de lo que Lumpy estaba pensando, se aleja hacia atrás, pero se resbala con un charco de su propia sangre. Lumpy lo salva de caer en la caja de dientes de juguete (ahora activos), pero lo deja caer luego de ver a Cuddles y Giggles jugar con el dedo. Toothy grita de dolor a medida que está siendo triturado por los juguetes. Lumpy, por otro lado, sólo piensa en dinero. Lumpy comienza a vender las partes del cuerpo y los órganos de Toothy a precios en constante aumento. Justo cuando entra Sniffles con un maletin lleno de billetes ya no quedan órganos en la caja. Por suerte, Lumpy encuentra uno de los riñones de Toothy encima de una estantería. Al tratar de llegar a él, una peonza se cae y se clava en el ojo de Lumpy. Intenta secársela tirando de una cuerda, pero sólo logra hacerla entrar más dentro de su ojo. Finalmente logra sacársela, junto con su ojo. Sniffles comienza a irse, pero Lumpy insiste en que se quede. Pensando rápidamente, ata su nervio óptico a una paleta y usa su ojo como una pelota. Esto no divierte a Sniffles, quien termina abandonando la tienda. De repente, el estante empieza a caerse. Lumpy intenta esquivarlo, pero su mitad inferior queda atrapada en el estante. Por último, la cabeza de Lumpy es aplastada por su alcancía y sus dientes salen volando hacia el mostrador. The Mole entra en la tienda y, en un sentido de justicia poética, compra los dientes de Lumpy mientras que paga por ellos con la piedra Lumpy le dio antes. "A great man is hard on himself; a small man is hard on others!" (¡Un hombre grande es duro consigo mismo, un hombre pequeño es duro con los demás!). Muertes #Toothy es destrozado por los dientes de juguete que había en una caja. #La cabeza de Lumpy es destrozada por su alcancía. Errores #La dirección de la cornamenta de Lumpy cambia varias veces, algunas veces durante escenas continuas. #Cuando Lumpy se roba las monedas The Mole tiene su bastón, pero cuando Lumpy coloca una piedra dentro del balde, el bastón desaparece. #Cuando Lumpy le dice a Toothy que revisara el juguete, éste apunta hacia Lumpy, pero en la siguiente escena está apuntando a Toothy. #Cuando Toothy es despedazado una mano sale volando, pero luego aparece en la caja. También ambas manos tienen cuatro dedos, a pesar de que una de ellas perdió uno. #La primera vez que Cuddles parpadea sus parpados son rojos. Más adelante cuando Cuddles vuelve a parpadear sus parpados son de color amarillo, como deberían ser. #El lunar de The Mole está del lado izquierdo de su cara al comienzo del episodio, pero al final del episodio el lunar está del lado derecho. #Cuando el estante se cae, el órgano de Toothy no aparece en la escena. #De manera similar, la sangre debajo del órgano tampoco aparece. # Justo después de que un ojo de Toothy salga volando, aparece brevemente una imagen de Cuddles. #Cuando Lumpy estaba caminando dentro de la tienda para revisar a Toothy. La cabeza de Cuddles desapareció por una fracción de segundo. Curiosidades *Éste es uno de los pocos episodios donde los protagonistas mueren y los personajes secundarios sobreviven. *El cartel del principio ("Basado en una historia real") y la actitud de Lumpy hacen referencia al personaje "Ebenezer Scrooge", un personaje avaro de la novela "A Christmas Carol", *Éste es el primer episodio de la serie de Internet donde Cuddles sobrevive. Sin contar la sombra de conejo que posiblemente es el en Water Way to Go. *Éste es uno de los cinco episodios donde un personaje mató a otro intencionalmente. Los otros son Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, Dunce Upon a Time, All In Vein y Banjo Frenzy. *Sniffles no parece preocuparse por la herida de Lumpy. *Este episodio muestra que Sniffles tiene mucho dinero (posiblemente debido a que su inteligencia le ofrece empleos con salarios altos). *Éste es el primer episodio donde Toothy protagoniza desde Better Off Bread. *Aparecen dos códigos binarios en la versión Blurb. #El primero es '''01110111 01101000 01111001 00100000 01100100 01101001 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100011 01101000 01101001 01100011 01101011 01100101 01101110 00100000 01100011 01110010 01101111 01110011 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 0111010 01101111 01100001 01100100 00111111. Al traducir esto se forma la pregunta "Why did the chicken cross the road?" que significa "¿Por qué la gallina cruzó la calle?" #El segundo es 01010100 01101111 00100000 01100111 01100101 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101111 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 00100000 01110011 01101001 01100100 01100101 00100001. Al traducir esto se forma "To get to the other side!", que significa "¡Para llegar al otro lado!" *Éste es el segundo episodio en usar una introducción navideña, el otro es Class Act. *Éste es el único episodio de la tercera temporada donde Sniffles sobrevive. * La muerte de Lumpy es similar a su muerte en Concrete Solution *Lumpy se considera semi-antagonista por su avaricia. #Este es el episodio mas visto de la Tercera temporada Vídeo thumb|center|550 px Blurb thumb|center|550 px Traducción de la Versión Blurb Pro Tip: Walking without pants on is 0.00367% more efficient! Consejo Profesional: Caminar sin pantalones es 0.00367% más eficiente! Tip for the blind: If you can read this, you're not blind! Consejo para los ciegos: Si usted puede leer esto, usted no esta ciego! Before wallets were invented people kept their money in buckets. Antes de inventar las carteras, la gente guardaba su dinero en los baldes. Willy Wonka called. He wants his suit back! Willy Wonka llama. Quiere su traje de vuelta! Before money, people used to kept their rocks in buckets. Antes del dinero, la gente ponía rocas en los baldes. Wow! This store is SOOO much more bigger inside! Wow! Esta tienda es MUUUCHO más grande por dentro! Wind-up logs are fun! Los juegos de cuerda son divertidos! All these boxes... Todas estas cajas... ...¡Are empty! ...¡Están Vacias! Except this one! Excepto esta! Classic Comedy: Props Comedia Clásica: Accesorios 1. Rubber chicken. 1. Pollo de goma. 2. Whoopee Cushion. 2. Cojines. 3. Chattering Teeth! 3. Dientes Castañeando! Toothy gives Lumpy the finger in 3, 2, 1... Toothy le da a Lumpy su dedo en 3, 2, 1... In the future, this robot will write better jokes than us! En el futuro, este robot escribirá mejores chistes que nosotros! Safety Tip: Never point a loaded finger at yourself. Consejo de Seguridad: Nunca apuntes un dedo hacia ti. What did we just say? ¿Que acabamos de explicar? This blood tickles! ¡Esta sangre hace cosquillas! Fun fact: 80% of the body's blood volume is stored in the finger. Dato curioso: El 80% del volumen sanguíneo del cuerpo se almacena en el dedo. "$" eyes is a sign of serious illness. Los "$" en los ojos son signos de enfermedades graves. Who had time to wind up all these teeth? ¿Quién tuvo tiempo de dar cuerda a todos esos dientes? BLOOD FIGHT!!! ¡¡¡GUERRA DE SANGRE!!! Remember when we said 80 of the blood is stored in the finger? ¿Recuerdan cuando dijimos que el 80% de la sangre se almacena en el dedo? The last 20% is stored in this box! ¡El último 20% esta almacenada en esta caja! That's a great deal for a heart! ¡Esa es una gran oferta para un corazón! What bargain of hands! ¡Un buen precio para una mano! A little pricey for brains. I think you can do better on-line Un poco caro para los cerebros. Pienso que sería mejor comprarlo en "línea" Lumpy should seriously get that checked out. Lumpy debería echar un vistazo a eso. And that too! ¡Y eso también! Safety tip: Always keep heavy and breakable objects on the highest shelf... Consejo de Seguridad: Siempre mantengan los objetos pesados y frágiles en el último estante... ...make that the highest. unbalanced shelf! ...¡Porque es el estante más desequilibrado! Don't forget to store some sharp objects up there too! ¡No te olvides de colocar los objetos afilados allí también! Warning: Objects in eye may be closer than they appear. Advertencia: Los objetos en los ojos pueden estar más cerca de lo que parecen. He wouldn't have to look around so much if he had BOTH eyes. No necesitaria mirar alrededor tanto si tuviera AMBOS ojos. Paddle ball is a swell alternative to video games! El Pádelbol es una alternativa a los videojuegos. Really! ¡En serio! Who closed that door? ¿Quién cerró esa puerta? Little known fact: Lumpy got his start in show business as a balloon animal! Hecho poco conocido: ¡Lumpy inició su carrera en shows como animal de globo! There's a joke about "molars" and "mole" here... Aquí hay un chiste sobre las "Muelas" y "Mole"... ...But it's lunch time. ...Pero es hora de almorzar. And we're hungry! ¡Y estamos hambrientos! While we're at lunch the Comedy Robot will read us out of the credits. Ya que estamos en hora de almuerzo, Robot Comedía nos leerá en voz de los créditos. Take it away, Comedy Robot! ¡Te toca, Robot Comedía! Why did the chicken cross the road? ¿Por qué la gallina cruzó la calle? To get to the other side! ¡Para llegar al otro lado! Galería en:We're Scrooged! Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de Internet Categoría:Episodios Regulares Categoría:Tercera Temporada Categoría:Especiales Categoría:Episodios de Navidad Categoría:Episodios con Blurbs Categoría:Rol Antagonista de Lumpy Categoría:Episodios 2007 Categoría:Episodios Sin Muertes Debatibles Categoría:Protagonizado Por Toothy Categoría:Protagonizado Por Lumpy